


Welcome to the Team

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: For your BMOL marathon, may I request a threesome with Mick x Reader x Arthur? Not really sure on the plot (especially since Mick and Ketch don’t exactly get along…), but I think you could come up with something great!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for @spnkinkbingo

Warnings: Language, smut, anal

Fic:

“And this will be your room,” Mick announces to you. You’d finally given in and agreed to join the Brits. Mick had given you the whole tour of the compound, ending with the room in which you’d be staying. “Feel free to make yourself at home,” Mick tells you as he opens the door for you and hands you the keys. Pushing the door open, he steps to the side, allowing you to enter.

“Looks like someone already has,” you comment. Mick furrows his brow at you and you point to the bed where Ketch had made himself comfortable. Peeking inside, Mick’s expression turns from confusion to anger.

“Get out,” Mick hisses.

“Why?” Ketch asks, “We had agreed to ask her sooner or later. Sooner is much better in my opinion.”

“We have a meeting to attend,” Mick reminds Ketch, “You should be in the conference room, not here.”

“I’ve never been fond of board meetings. Aptly named if you ask me, they’re so boring,” Ketch says as he stands from your bed and straightens out his suit, “I am, however, fond of many other things.”

“What the Hell are you two talking about?” you finally interrupt. You place your keys into your bag and toss it to the nearest chair. Ketch looks extremely smug and confident. Mick, on the other hand, looks panicked as Hell.

“Mick, leave or come in, but either way, shut the bloody door,” Ketch says before turning his attention back to you. He stops just inches in front of you, the heat from his body sinking into your skin. Mick grumbles, but finally steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. “Mick and I had a conversation,” Ketch tells you, “It concerned you.”

“Ketch?” you question as his tattooed hand comes up to brush your hair behind your ear.

“Please, call me Arthur,” he insists before continuing, “See, both Mick and I, we thought we should welcome you to the team, properly of course. You are our favorite little American hunter and it would be a shame if you weren’t given a warm welcome.”

“Oh, fuck me,” you whisper breathlessly, realizing what he was implying. You were undoubtedly attracted to both men, but you never expected something like this to happen and especially not on your first day. The thought that they had been thinking about you the exact same way you’d been thinking about them made your stomach twist.

“Precisely,” Ketch says, a wicked smirk on his lips. The way he looks at you sets you off. You wanted both of them, and if you played your cards right, you were going to get exactly what you wanted.

“Leave her alone, Ketch,” Mick growls, before turning his attention to you, “I’m so sorry, Y/N, this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“So you didn’t plan on you and Arthur fucking me senseless on my first day here?” you ask. You run your fingers along the lapel of his suit jacket as you take a step closer.

“I - you - um, what?” Mick stumbles. His cheeks are bright red.

“Don’t lie to her,” Arthur insists, “We sat down just the other day and discussed our plans.” Ketch presses his body up against your back, his hands running teasingly down your sides.

“Yes,” Mick agrees, “And I said we should wait and give her time to adjust to the situation before we proposed anything. I didn’t say we should trap her in her room and force ourselves on her.”

“Oh, I’ll give her plenty of time to adjust,” Ketch replies suggestively, “Besides, have you seen the way she looks at us? She wants both of us and she has such a dirty little mind. I bet she thinks about us when she touches herself on those lonely hunts, don’t you, Y/N?” Ketch’s lips brush your ear, his breath fanning against your skin.

“Y/N, you don’t have to answer that,” Mick tells you.

“Always so polite,” you comment.

“It’s quite annoying,” Ketch agrees. His lips press rough kisses down the column of your neck and you tilt your head to the side to give him better access.

“Mick, Arthur’s right,” you tell him as you fist your hands in the front of his jacket.

“He is?” Mick asks.

“I want you, Mick,” you tell him, “And Arthur too. I have to admit I’ve thought about it more than once, imagining your hands touching me instead of my own, imagining what it would feel like to have you both inside me.” Drawing your bottom lip between your teeth, you tug at Mick’s jacket and pull him closer.

“We suspected,” Mick admits, “But we weren’t sure.” One of his hands moves down to your hip, the other cupping the nape of your neck.

“Speak for yourself,” Ketch mutters against your skin.

“When you two had your ‘conversation,’ what exactly did you talk about?” you ask him.

“All the dirty things we wanted to do to you of course,” Ketch answers, accentuating the comment with a thrust of his hips. You moan as you feel his arousal press against you.

“Yeah? Like what?” you press. Instead of answering, Mick presses his lips to yours, the kiss much less gentle than what you had expected from him. His hands pull you toward him as he deepens the kiss, almost like he was trying to pull you away from Ketch and have you for himself.

“Now, now,” Ketch chides, “We said we were going to play nice and share, we had an agreement.” The roughness in his voice makes your stomach twist. Arthur’s hands are on your hips in an instant. Grabbing you, he turns you around, forcing you to break your kiss as he presses you back against Mick.

“Mick,” you whimper, his arousal pressed against you. Mick’s arms wrap around your waist, holding you as still as he can as he rocks himself against you. You squirm in his arms, desperate for friction. Reaching for Ketch, you silently beg him to give you what you need.

“Look at her,” Arthur says, his eyes flooded with lust, “So eager.” One of his hands comes up to wrap around your throat, squeezing ever so slightly as he tilts your head toward his. His lips crash against yours, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip. Mick begins leaving kisses along your neck, hitting the sweet spot behind your ear. His beard scratches lightly at your skin. You hum against Arthur’s lips and he swallows the sound.

Ketch pulls down the zipper on your jacket and pushes the material from your shoulders. Mick’s hands slide under the hem of your shirt, pushing the material up. Arthur breaks the kiss, watching as Mick reveals more and more of your skin. Lifting your arms, you allow Mick to pull your shirt over your head. He balls the material up and tosses it to the side.

You can’t keep your eyes from skimming down Ketch’s body. Spotting the bulge in his pants, you draw your bottom lip between your teeth. Mick continues to grind himself against you, his hands exploring your bare skin. Arthur runs his fingers teasingly along the bottom of your bra before reaching behind you and unhooking it.

“Bloody gorgeous,” Ketch compliments, his eyes drinking you in hungrily as he pulls your bra strap down your shoulders. Your breasts fall free from their cups and you catch the way Arthur wets his lips at the sight of you.

“This isn’t fair,” you comment, reaching out and wrapping Ketch’s tie around your hand. Reaching behind you, you fist your hand into Mick’s hair. Pressing his lips to yours again, Arthur begins tearing the clothes from his body. You help him, loosening his tie and pushing his shirt from his shoulders.

One of Mick’s hands travels to the front of your jeans, popping them open and pulling down the zipper. His other hand moves up to cup your breast, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “I bet you’re already wet for us,” Mick whispers in your ear, his hand slipping beneath the waistband of your panties.

You moan as he slips his hand into your panties. He cups your sex and you buck your hips toward his hand. “She is, isn’t she?” Arthur asks. Mick runs two fingers teasingly along your entrance before pressing them to your clit.

“She’s practically dripping,” Mick confirms. Pressing a rough kiss to your neck, he pushes two fingers inside you. You bite down on your bottom lip, stifling a moan.

“Come now, Love, no need to be quiet,” Ketch informs you. He smirks as he pushes down his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing free.

“Oh, fuck,” you mumble at the sight of him, your head falling back against Mick’s shoulder. Arthur’s smirk only widens. His thick cock stands at attention, precum glistening on his tip, and you wanted nothing more than to touch him, to feel him inside you.

Mick’s fingers curl inside you, searching for your sweet spot, and when he finds it, you cry out. “That’s better,” Mick praises.

“Mick, please,” you mutter, “Too many clothes.” You tug at his suit jacket for emphasis.

“Now there’s something I never thought I’d hear,” Ketch comments, “Y/N begging for you before she begged for me.” Arthur eases his fingers beneath the waistband of your pants and panties, drawing them down your legs.

“Why is that?” Mick asks almost offended.

“I figured you’d be the one to give her anything she wanted,” Arthur answers, “You are the gentleman after all. I on the other hand…” He lets his words trail off as he helps you out of the remainder of your clothing. Standing back up, Arthur reaches for your hips. Mick pulls his fingers from you, leaving you achingly empty; and Ketch spins you around, pulling you back against him. “Spend enough time with us and you’ll come to learn that I am not the gentleman Mick is,” Ketch whispers beside your ear, his breath hot against your skin.

Arthur’s hands trail along your body, encouraging you to part your legs for him. “Arthur,” you moan as he nestles his hard cock into your dripping folds. His hips thrust, slicking his length with your juices and teasing your clit as he moves.

“You like that, don’t you?” Arthur asks, slowing his thrusts so that you can feel each throbbing inch of him as he slides along your folds. One of his hands grasps your hip, the other groping your breast. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, teeth marking the skin.

“Yes, Arthur,” you moan, melting back against his body. You reach a hand behind you, fisting it in Arthur’s hair, your other hand grasping his forearm. Rocking your hips back, you encourage him to give you what you both need. Your core aches and you can’t take much more of their teasing.

You watch as Mick’s hand moves down his body, palming himself through his slacks. He groans loudly, his need evident. “Mick, do you plan on joining us, or would you prefer to watch?” Arthur asks, clearly ready to take things further.

Mick takes a step forward, capturing your lips as he begins undressing himself. Releasing Arthur’s forearm, you trail your hand along Mick’s chest, exploring his bare skin as he exposes it to you. As Mick removes his pants and boxers, you reach down, taking his heavy cock in hand. Mick hisses against your lips as you run your thumb over his leaking tip and begin stroking him.

“You’re going to get us into so much trouble,” Mick mutters against your lips.

“And you’re gonna enjoy every second of it,” you tease. Mick groans. He grabs your hips and pulls you away from Ketch, guiding you to the bed.

“Hey,” Arthur complains, annoyed by the sudden loss of friction. Mick ignores him. Once Mick reaches the bed, he sits on the bed and guides you into his lap. His hands splay across your back, holding you close as he kisses you deeply. You moan against his lips as his cock nestles into your dripping folds.

“Mick,” you whisper as you break the kiss, “Arthur, please. I need you.” Reaching out, you beckon Arthur toward you. Ketch settles himself behind you, rough fingers trailing up your sides. You lift your hips, positioning yourself above Mick.

Mick takes one of your hands in his, kissing your knuckles as he uses his other hand to line himself up with your entrance. Both of you moan and groan as you sink down onto him, taking him into the hilt. “Y/N,” Mick groans, “Damn, you feel good.” Placing your hands on Mick’s shoulders, you rock your hips, making him groan.

“Are you ready for me, Love?” Arthur asks, cock poised at your back entrance. He’s still slick from your juices.

“Arthur, please,” you answer, making him smirk.

“Exactly what I want to hear,” Arthur tells you. Reaching down, he grabs your ass with one hand, holding you steady as he pushes just his tip inside you.

“Fuck,” you gasp, your nails digging into Mick’s skin. You hold on as Ketch rocks his hips, pushing into you inch by inch. The burn you feel quickly turns to pleasure as Ketch bottoms out inside you, his body pressed right up against your back. Having both men buried deep inside you like this felt so fucking good; you’d never felt so full.

“You’re right, Mick,” Ketch agrees, “She does feel good. So fucking tight.”

“Please,” you whimper, needing to feel them moving inside you. Both of them act on your plea. Mick’s hips buck up from the bed as Arthur pulls back, thrusting into you again. “Mick! Arthur!” you cry out. Pushing on Mick’s shoulders, you push him back against the bed so that he lies beneath you. Arthur splays his hands between your shoulder blades and pushes you forward, giving him a better angle to enter you at.

You place your hands on Mick’s chest, supporting yourself as you move your hips, sliding both men in and out of you. Arthur’s hand slides up from your back, twisting messily into your hair. Mick’s hands explore your body, caressing and grasping. Having their hands on you was sensory overload on its own, but having them both inside you made things that much better.

Both men set their own paces. Mick’s pace is slower, but his thrusts seem more precise and determined. He searches for that spot inside you that will drive you crazy and once he finds it, he doesn’t let up. Arthur, on the other hand, pounds into you hard and fast like a man possessed. He’s chasing his high and forcing you toward your own. You cry out their names as the pressure in your stomach builds. Both of them grunt and groan your name, praising you for how good you feel.

Your walls pull tight around their throbbing cocks as your orgasm looms. Mick’s thrusts falter as he twitches hard inside you; he was right on the edge of release and you could tell he was fighting to hold on. “So close aren’t you?” Ketch grunts. His hand tightens in your hair, tugging as his hips buck.

“Cum for us, Y/N,” Mick encourages. His hand comes up to cup your cheek and he guides your lips to his. “Need to feel you cum,” he mutters against your lips. Their hands grasp you tighter, sure to leave bruises on your skin as their thrusts become erratic.

“Fuck,” you whimper, right on the edge of orgasm. Arthur slides his hand to the front of your body. His fingers quickly find your clit and the sensation is enough to push you over the edge. “Arthur! Mick!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around their cocks. Your body shudders as you come undone, pleasure crashing over you. Both of them grunt and groan as your orgasm sparks their own.

“Y/N,” Mick groans, his high hitting him first. His cock pulses as he spills hot ropes of cum deep inside you. His muscles tense and relax beneath your hands as waves of pleasure course through him. Mick presses his lips to yours, muffling the sounds he makes.

Arthur pulls you back away from Mick, sitting you up on your knees. He wraps his arms around you and buries his face into the crook of your neck as he delivers a particularly rough thrust. “Y/N, fuck,” Ketch grunts. He pushes himself deep inside you as he fills you with his cum, his cock pulsing.

“So good for us,” Mick praises as he runs his hands along your thighs.

“Very, very good,” Ketch agrees, teeth nipping at your neck.

“When you two were having your conversation about all this, did you discuss the possibility of it happening a second time?” you ask them.

“A second, and a third, and a fourth, and so on, and so forth,” Arthur teases.

“You were right, you are not a gentleman,” you laugh.

“I did warn you, Love,” Arthur responds.

Mick props himself up on one elbow and reaches up, brushing your hair behind your ear. “Welcome to the team, Darling,” Mick tells you, making you laugh.

“If I knew this was how you welcomed new recruits, I would’ve joined the first time you asked me,” you tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Welcome to the team is sooooo hot! Please write a sequel <3 AND I would love you forever if you wrote a second part to the fic where the reader gets with Mick and Ketch. They’re both so sexy and I would love to see more fics where the reader is with both of them. AND May I please request a Mick x Reader fic with desk sex? PS I love your writing!
> 
> Summary: The reader has been with both Mick and Arthur for a while now, but she is about to be sent on her first hunt with Arthur. How does Mick respond to the two of them leaving him behind at the compound?

Warnings: Language, smut

Fic:

Neither Mick nor Arthur was anything like you had expected. When you first started your relationships with the pair you expected Mick to be the shy one, but you were wrong. Mick seemed to have no problem flaunting his relationship with you. He’d kiss you in the boardroom, hold your hand in the hallways, and he didn’t seem to care who saw. He’d call you to his office for fake and pointless meetings just to be alone with you. Nothing ever happened during these meetings other than drinking, flirting, and the occasional kiss, but you enjoyed the alone time with Mick nonetheless. Your preferential treatment by Mick seemed to gain the jealousy of some of the other recruits, but you couldn’t find it in you to care.

Arthur was a different story. He wanted to keep his relationship with you as quiet as possible, though he didn’t tell you why. When you were in public, he acted as if there was nothing going on between the two of you. Sometimes he would even go so far as to completely ignore you; but when no one was looking, he’d brush his fingertips along your knuckles or whisper sweet nothings in your ear. He’d mapped out the whole compound and knew exactly where cameras could and couldn’t see. He’d wait for you in the dark nooks of the compound and when you walked by, he’d pull you to him and kiss you like a man starved. Training with him was always something intimate, a way to be close to one another even under watchful eyes.

The bedroom was yet another story. They’d sneak to your room at nightfall, never one without the other. Neither man held back, both vying for your attention. It was as if they were trying to outdo one another. Almost like a competition. You weren’t sure why they’d both chosen you or why they felt the need to compete for your attention, but you found no reason to complain. Being with both of them was exhilarating and you wouldn’t change a single thing.

Mick had called you to his office for another meeting today. Making your way down the hallway, you wonder what Mick’s excuse for seeing you would be this time. You knock on the door before opening it and stepping inside. “Hello, Darling,” Mick greets. He lounges in his chair one elbow resting against his desk, a glass of scotch in his other hand.

The door begins to shut on its own and you jump out of the way. “Hello, Love,” Arthur purrs. He’s leaned against the wall, his hand flat against the door.

“Asshole,” you accuse, making Ketch smirk.

“What are you two up to?” you question, looking between the pair. Running your hand along Arthur’s chest, you take hold of his tie and lead him to the seats across the table from Mick. Mick sighs as he watches you and Arthur taking your seats next to one another.

“Unfortunately, I’ve called you both here for a legitimate reason,” Mick admits, placing his empty glass on the desk, “Doctor Hess has informed me that there is a town not far from here that has been plagued by drownings. I’ve looked into the issue and I think the monster may be a Kappa.”

“Sorry, a what?” you question.

“It’s a Japanese water demon or imp that drowns it victims,” Mick explains.

“Never heard of it,” you comment, “If it’s from Japan, how did it get here?”

“And how do you know it isn’t some other form of water demon?” Arthur asks.

“As I said, I looked into the issue,” Mick repeats, seemingly irritated by Arthur’s question, “The victims were not only drowned, but were also exsanguinated. Some of them were also missing their liver; and in one case, the victim was a horse. Apparently Kappa are not fans of horses or cows.”

“Right, well, how do we kill the bloody thing?” Arthur asks.

“It should be quick and simple,” Mick answers, “According to legend, the creature has a flat spot or a bowl on its head that must always remain wet. If the spot were to dry out for too long, the creature dies.”

“If the hunt is so easy, why send both of us?” you ask, “It seems like something either of us could take on, on our own.”

“My original plan was to send Ketch, but Hess had other ideas,” Mick sighs, “She wants me to send you into the field, with Ketch as your backup. It’s a test of sorts. She wants to see how far you’ve progressed in your hunting skills since joining us.”

“She wants to see how well you follow instructions,” Arthur clarifies.

“Will you be coming with us?” you ask Mick. He tenses at the question.

“Unfortunately, no,” Mick answers, tapping his fingers against the desk, “Doctor Hess insisted that I stay here in order to conduct further research into the case.”

“That really is unfortunate, Davies,” Arthur says, voice thick with sarcasm, “What will Y/N and I ever do without you?”

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Mick answers, voice tight.

“I’m sure we will,” Arthur replies, a triumphant smirk on his lips, “Well, we should get going soon. I’ll be in my room packing. Y/N, I’ll meet you by the Bentley when you’re ready.” Arthur stands and leaves the room. You wait for the door to close before turning your attention back to Mick.

It was clear Arthur had certain ideas about what might happen during the hunt and it was also clear that Mick wasn’t happy about it. You’d never slept with one without the other being present and you’d never discussed the idea of it happening before. The concept of having one without the other never really occurred to you.

“Are you ok with this?” you ask Mick, reaching across the table and taking his hand, “Me being alone with Arthur like this?”

“I knew it would happen eventually,” Mick sighs, “I’m not an idiot, but Ketch doesn’t have to be such an arse about it either.”

“Mick, if you aren’t comfortable with it, then I promise nothing will happen,” you assure, “We’ll go on the hunt, kill the damn thing, and come right back.” Mick chuckles and takes your hand in his, bringing your knuckles to his lips.

“No matter what you do with Arthur, I trust that it won’t change our relationship,” Mick says.

“It won’t,” you affirm. The promise makes Mick smile. You squeeze his hand as an idea comes into your head.

“You know,” you begin slowly as you move empty glasses and papers to the side of Mick’s desk, “If Arthur gets to be alone with me for the duration of this hunt, it only seems fair that you get to be alone with me first, if you want.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to -” Mick begins.

“I want to,” you interrupt. Mick swallows hard as you stand and move onto his desk, crawling toward him. Still on your knees, you reach out and fist your hand in the front of Mick’s gray dress shirt. You pull him forward and press your lips to his, kissing him deeply. His tongue tastes of the alcohol he’d been drinking.

Mick’s hands move up to your shoulders and he pushes himself away from you, his chair rolling away from his desk. “Did Arthur put you up to this?” Mick asks accusingly. His tone shocks you. He looks up at you from his chair, a hurt expression on his face.

“What? No!” you answer, “Why would you think something like that?”

“Because,” Mick answers, “When it comes down to me and Ketch, he’s always the one to get the girl. No one ever looks twice at me when he’s an option. That’s why I made the deal with Ketch. If you could have us both, if you didn’t have to choose between us, I wouldn’t have to lose you to him.”

“Mick,” you whisper as you swing your legs over the edge of the desk and sit in front of him, “If I didn’t want to be with you, I would have told you from the start. I wouldn’t just string you along so that I could play games or hurt you, and I can promise you that I’m not doing anything because Arthur put me up to it.”

“And you want this … me … even without Ketch around?” Mick asks.

“Of course I do,” you answer, “And for the record, you will never lose me to Arthur.” Mick stands and closes the distance between you, coming to rest between your legs. His hands splay on the desk to either side of your body, caging you.

You cup his face between your hands and run your thumbs along his cheekbones, his stubble scratching at your palms. He watches you with those beautiful green eyes, his right hand coming up to twist into your hair. Mick pulls you close, his forehead resting against yours. It isn’t until then that you realize that Mick’s confidence is only a mask he wears to hide his insecurities. He showed your relationship off to prove not only to others that you were with him, but to prove it to himself as well.

“Mick?” you ask softly. He hums in acknowledgment. You were nervous to continue, but you wanted to say the words nonetheless. “I, um … Mick, I love you. You know that, right?”

Mick knits his brow and draws his bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls back slightly. He looks like he wants to say something, but shakes his head instead, like he’s clearing the thought from his mind. “You’re just saying that,” Mick finally says.

“I’m saying it because it’s true,” you tell him, “I’m in love with you.” Mick swallows hard, his eyes searching yours for some hint of a lie.

“And this is real?” Mick asks you, “You truly feel this way? Outside of the relationship you have with Ketch, outside of this … arrangement we have?”

“I do,” you confirm, “What I feel for you has nothing to do with what I feel for Arthur or with this ‘arrangement’ the three of us have. I love you Mick Davies.” Mick can’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips.

“I love you too, Y/N,” Mick says, “I have for a while now.” You smile in return before Mick leans in and captures your lips. Mick’s free hand slips around your waist and he pulls you flush against him. Tilting your head to the side, you let Mick deepen the kiss. You run your hands down Mick’s neck and to his chest, your fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Mick breaks the kiss and begins leaving kisses down your neck. His hands move to the front of your shirt, fingers undoing the top two buttons. “What’s wrong?” you ask him as he stops and pulls away.

“Stay right here,” Mick instructs. You laugh at his reluctance to move away from you, but he finally decides to head straight to the windows of his office and begin pulling down the shades.

“I thought you didn’t care who knew about our relationship,” you tease.

“Yes, well, this is slightly more private than holding hands or a kiss,” Mick replies. You cross your legs and pour yourself a glass of scotch, sipping it as you watch Mick cut the room off from prying eyes. When he’s done, he comes back to you, hands running up your thighs. You uncross them and spread them wide enough for Mick to stand between.

Mick’s hands slide up to your waist, thumbs slipping beneath the material of your shirt. He presses small circles to your skin and watches you as you finish off you drink. You barely get the chance to place the glass on the desk before Mick’s lips capture yours. One of his hands comes up to twist into your hair, his other sliding around to the small of your back. You drape your arms over his shoulders, running one hand down his back and pulling him closer. Your other hand fists into his hair, tugging as you silently beg for more.

Mick groans at the sensation, his fingers dipping into the skin of your back. “I love you,” Mick whispers between kisses. You wrap one leg around his waist and pull him tighter against you, his arousal pressed against your core.

“Mick, please,” you beg. You slide your hand up Mick’s back and to his shoulder, slipping it beneath his jacket. He shrugs his shoulders and lets the material fall to the floor behind him. You fist your hand into Mick’s shirt and tug. Mick’s hands move to the front of your body, his fingers opening the remaining buttons of your shirt. He breaks the kiss and lets his lips ghost down the column of your neck. When he reaches the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, he sinks his teeth into your skin, sure to leave a mark. You moan as Mick bites and sucks, darkening the mark.

You card your fingers through Mick’s hair as he leaves kisses along your collarbone. Mick’s kisses move lower, his lips pressing to each inch of exposed skin as he unbuttons your shirt. Reaching behind you, you pull your sleeves from your arms and ball your shirt up before tossing it to the floor. Mick’s hands slide along your skin as you remove your bra. As soon as your bra has been discarded, Mick presses a hand to your chest and pushes you back against his desk. You smile up at him as you lay your arms out above your head and squirm against the cold, hard surface beneath you.

Mick’s pupils are blown wide with lust, just a thin ring of green surrounding the black. You watch as he quickly undoes the buttons of his shirt and tosses it to the floor. Reaching up with one hand, you trail your fingers down Mick’s chest as he opens the front of your jeans. You lift your hips as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of your pants and panties, helping him as he tugs the material down. Mick helps you to remove your shoes before pulling your pants and panties from your ankles.

Mick stands between your legs, palming himself through the material of his slacks as his eyes rake over you. His arousal is evident and you draw your bottom lip between your teeth at the thought of having him inside you. Mick’s hands move to his belt buckle, unbuckling it and pulling the strap through the loops of his slacks. He quickly undoes the button and zipper on his slacks before pushing them down with one hand. Mick’s hard cock springs free, the tip leaking with precum. You plead for him again, but he seems content with taking his time. His other hand moves to your knee and slides up your thigh. You moan and writhe as Mick slides two fingers along your dripping entrance, gasping as he pushes them inside you.

“Fuck,” Mick curses under his breath as his fingers curl inside you. You press the heel of your foot against his ass, trying to pull him closer. Mick groans, he pulls his fingers from you and takes hold of his cock. He pumps himself a few times, using your wetness as lubricant, before lining himself up with your entrance.

“Mick,” you moan as he pushes into you, filling you to the hilt. You love the way he stretches you, hitting all the right spots.

You’d been with Mick enough times to know that though he was a gentleman, he wasn’t always gentle. This time was no exception. One of Mick’s hands stays wrapped tightly around your hip, holding you in place as he pulls back and thrusts into you again. His other hand slides up your body and takes hold of one of your breasts, squeezing the flesh and thumbing the hardened nipple.

Mick holds you down against the desk as he pushes into you again and again. You reach for the edge of the desk above your head, wrapping your hands around it. Mick groans your names as he continues his thrusts. Pleasure curls and twists in the pit of your stomach. You wrap your leg around his waist and pull him tighter against you as he thrusts, pushing him deep inside you each time. His name falls from your lips again and again, like a prayer.

Mick’s hand slides from your breast to the back of your neck, his other hand sliding around to the small of your back. As Mick guides you to him, you push yourself up from the desk until you’re sitting at the edge, your body flush against Mick’s. Finally you’re able to touch him the way you want. You run your hands over Mick’s chest, drag your nails down his back, twist your fingers into his hair. His lips meet yours in a sloppy kiss, each of you moaning and grunting the other’s name. Mick’s thrusts become more and more erratic.

You can feel your orgasm mounting. Your walls pull tight around his swollen cock as your fingers dig into the skin of his shoulders. Mick clings to you as his cock twitches hard inside you. “Y/N,” Mick groans against your lips, “Y/N, please.”

You moan loudly as the pressure in your stomach releases. “Mick!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Your body shudders against Mick’s as your orgasm washes over you, pleasure spreading through every inch of your body.

The feeling of you coming undone around him sparks Mick’s orgasm. He comes with you, spilling himself deep inside you with each pulse of his cock. Mick groans your name as he loses control, hips bucking as he works you both through your highs.

Finally, his thrusts come to an end and he pulls himself from you, leaving you achingly empty. Mick wraps his arms around you and holds you close, his forehead resting against yours. “I love you,” you whisper, your chest heaving as you try to recover from your orgasm.

“I love you too,” Mick whispers back, his hand moving up to cup your cheek as his thumb slides along your cheekbone. Leaning in, you capture Mick’s lips, kissing him long and deep.

“Mick, I should go,” you say, breaking the kiss, “I need to pack and Arthur will be waiting.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Mick admits.

“Then we’ll stay,” you reply.

“Hess wouldn’t allow it,” Mick says.

“Then come with us,” you suggest.

“I don’t think Hess would allow that either,” Mick sighs.

“You said yourself, the hunt won’t take us long,” you remind him, “Quick and easy, right? Arthur and I will be back before you know it.”

“What about Ketch?” Mick asks, muttering against your lips.

“What do you mean?” you ask in return.

“Do you love him too?” Mick questions.

“I don’t know yet,” you admit. There was something with Arthur that you weren’t quite sure about. He wasn’t as open with you as Mick was. Maybe being with you was an embarrassment for him; maybe he wasn’t interested in having a relationship with you the way Mick was; or maybe he was simply hiding how he really felt. You certainly cared about Arthur, but you weren’t sure if you loved him just yet, you weren’t sure if you even should. The one good thing about hunting with Arthur would be that you’d have some time alone with him in order to clarify your relationship with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Please do a third part to Welcome to the team where it’s Ketch x reader. AND I love your mick x reader x arthur series and would love to see more! Thank you so much for writing this series! AND In your mick and arthur x reader fic, you mentioned that Mick liked to show you off while Arthur was more quiet about the relationship. I would love to see a third part to the series where we get to see a softer side of Ketch. Thank you! 
> 
> Summary: The reader sets out on her hunt with Arthur, but the night doesn’t end the way she had expected.

Warnings: None that I can think of

Fic:

Arthur stands beside the Bentley, leaning against the driver’s side door. His hair is tousled from the wind and it looks as if he’s been waiting for you for a while. “Ready?” Arthur asks as he sees you walking toward him. He pushes himself away from the car and moves toward you.

“Packed and ready to go,” you answer. Arthur opens the trunk of the car and helps you load your messily packed bags into it. He’s careful not to touch you unnecessarily or use any terms of endearment, as he always is when someone other than Mick might be watching. You head to the passenger’s side of the car as Arthur slams the trunk shut.

You settle into the passenger’s seat as Arthur takes his place behind the wheel and brings the car to life. He seems tense, more so than usual. “Arthur,” you begin, but he cuts you off.

“What did Mick have to say after I left?” Ketch questions. He drives toward the gates of the compound, his eyes focused on the driveway and his knuckles turning white around the wheel.

“Nothing really,” you answer, not sure if you should tell the truth.

“I thought as much,” Arthur answers.

“What does that mean?” you ask him. Arthur just shakes his head, remaining silent. Even after he drives through the gate and puts several miles between you and the compound, he continues to remain silent. “Arthur, what did you mean?” you press.

“I know how he feels about us being alone on our little hunting trip,” Arthur answers bitterly, “I’m sure he told you he wants you to avoid me as much as possible.” It was clear there was some jealousy between the two men, not without reason given the history Mick had told you about.

“He didn’t say that,” you answer quietly.

“No?” Ketch asks, “Because I know he doesn’t trust me. It’s been that way ever since Kendricks.”

“Well I trust you,” you tell him, “And even if Mick did tell me to avoid you, I wouldn’t listen. I’m a big girl and I can make my own decisions.” Reaching out with your left hand, you place it atop Arthur’s. You coax his hand from the steering wheel and interlace your fingers with his. Arthur smiles, never once taking his eyes off the road as he rests his elbow on the center console and squeezes your fingers.

“If I may ask, what did Mick say after I left?” Arthur asks after a few moments of silence, his thumb stroking the side of your hand. You hesitate, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to tell the full truth.

“He said that he’d miss me,” you finally answer, “And that he wishes he could come with us, even though Hess would never allow it.”

“Was he quite angry with me?” Arthur asks.

“Not any more than usual,” you answer, “What would he have to be mad about?”

“I requested this hunt,” Ketch admits, “With you as my partner. Mick knows it too.”

“But you usually hunt with Mary, so why request me?” you ask.

“I suppose I was being selfish,” Arthur answers, “I wanted some time with you, alone, away from Mick and other prying eyes. I went to Doctor Hess and told her I believed you were ready for the field. I told her I’d oversee your trial run personally.”

“Why are you so cold to me at the compound?” you question, “Is it because of Hess, or something else?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Arthur says quietly, his hand squeezing yours.

“Who would hurt me just because we’re sleeping together?” you question further.

“It isn’t just the sex,” Arthur says, “The Men of Letters have taken everything from me. Everything I’ve ever cared about, everything I’ve ever loved. If Toni or Hess thought I were even a tiny bit interested in you, they would use you to keep me on the leash.”

“Arthur, what are you saying?” you ask, trying to see if he was admitting how he really felt.

“Nothing,” Arthur replies, “I just don’t want you to get hurt unnecessarily because someone assumed they could use you to hurt me.”

“Oh,” you say quietly. You weren’t sure where you’d expected this conversation to go, but the conclusion wasn’t what you had wanted.

“As far as they know, you’re with Mick and only Mick,” Arthur says, “It’s safer for you if he’s the only one who cares about you.”

***

The destination wasn’t far from the compound. Even so, it took several hours to get to the hotel in the next city over, though you suspected Arthur was taking his time driving. When you reach the hotel, Arthur checks in while you gather the bags. When you’re ready, he leads you to the room and opens the door for you.

“Is it satisfactory?” Arthur asks. He watches you from the doorway as you look around.

“Satisfactory? This is amazing,” you answer, “Way better than the motels I’m used to.” You drop your bags onto the sofa and hop up onto the queen sized bed. Arthur chuckles as he watches you make yourself comfortable. “I guess we’re sharing a bed,” you comment, rolling onto your side to face him and reaching a hand out to him.

“The bed is all yours, Love,” Ketch replies, “As is the room. I’ll be staying next door.”

“Hess’ orders?” you question, letting your hand fall back to the bed beside you. Your smile turns into a frown.

“Or Mick’s doing,” he sighs.

“You know, just because they got us two rooms, it doesn’t mean we have to use them,” you tell him. Arthur smirks and shakes his head.

“I’ll leave you to get settled in,” Arthur says, “We should read over the information Mick gave us.” He turns to leave, but stops mid step. “Would you want to go to dinner with me later?” Arthur questions.

“Like a date?” you ask in return, eyebrow raised.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Arthur assures you, “Unless you want it to be.”

“Pick me up at six-thirty,” you tell him.

“Six-thirty it is,” Arthur replies before leaving your room and shutting the door behind him. Sighing, you roll onto your back and look up at the ceiling. You hadn’t expected Arthur to be so distant after you’d left the compound. It made you wonder what his reasoning for wanting to be alone with you was in the first place. Did he really want to be with you, or was he only trying to keep you from Mick? After what Mick had said about Arthur ‘always getting the girl,’ you had to wonder if this was only a game Arthur was playing to get Mick out of the picture.

Finally, you roll over and climb off the bed. You take a nice, hot shower and get cleaned up for dinner, putting on a pair of jeans and your nicest plaid shirt. Being a hunter, you didn’t tend to spend much time on perfecting your hair and makeup, but you decide to put in a little more effort tonight.

When six-thirty rolls around, you hear a knock on your door. “Ready to go, Love?” Arthur asks when you open the door for him.

“Absolutely,” you answer. You loop your arm through Arthur’s and let him lead you down the hall toward the elevators.

“What is it with you American hunters and your flannel?” Arthur asks.

“What’s with you and your suits?” you ask in return.

“It never hurts to look one’s best,” Arthur comments.

“Oh, so you’re saying I don’t look my best?” you ask playfully. The elevator arrives and the doors open, allowing you to step inside.

“T-that isn’t what I meant,” Arthur stumbles. You’d never heard him stumble over his words. Arthur tries to distract himself by hitting the button for the top floor of the hotel.

“Well, if you really detest the plaid so much, you can take it off me later,” you tease. Arthur’s cheeks actually turn red. After all the things you’d done with him in the bedroom, you couldn’t believe that was what made his cheeks flush. “So, Mr. Ketch, where are you taking me?” you ask as the elevator rises higher and higher, “You’re not going to throw me off the roof or something, are you?”

“I wouldn’t dare try,” Arthur tells you. When the doors open, they reveal a elegantly decorated restaurant. From the top floor of the building, you have a stunning view of the cityscape around you.

The hostess greets you both before leading you to a table by the window. A candle flickers at the center of the table, casting shadows across Arthur’s features. It isn’t long before a waitress brings you each a menu and a wine list. Your jaw drops as you examine the menu and the prices listed next to each item.

“Arthur, I can’t afford this,” you whisper softly.

“You can order anything you like,” Arthur says.

“I can’t ask you to pay for this,” you tell him, “It’s crazy expensive.”

“That’s what the company card is for, Love,” Arthur says with a smirk, “We can have anything we want.”

“You’re sure?” you ask. Arthur nods in confirmation. “Who knew there would be so many perks that come along with working for the Men of Letters?”

Arthur orders one of the best bottles of wine the restaurant has to offer along with anything you want. He was spoiling you and you were loving every second of it. At one point during the meal, Arthur places his hand palm up on the surface of the table. Tentatively, you reach out and slip your hand into his. To your surprise, he responds to the public display of affection by wrapping his hand around yours.

For most of the meal, your conversation revolves around the hunt. Arthur tiptoes around any subject that even touches on emotions or something personal. He still wasn’t willing to open up to you and you didn’t want to push him, so you let the subjects drop.

After dinner, Arthur walks you back to your door. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he tells you, “Sleep well.” He leans in, giving you time to close the distance between you and press your lips to his. Reaching up, you fist your hands into Arthur’s hair and deepen the kiss as his arms snake around your waist. “Goodnight, Love,” Arthur whispers against your lips before resting his forehead against yours.

“You don’t have to go,” you whisper back, “Stay here tonight.”

“Are you asking me to stay because you want to, or because you think it’s what I want to hear?” Arthur asks.

“I want you to stay, please,” you tell him. You wrap Arthur’s tie around your hand and take a step backward. Using your free hand, you reach into your pocket and pull out your keycard, unlocking the door. You tug Arthur’s tie as you open your door and take another step backward, leading him inside.

As soon as the door shuts, Arthur spins you and presses you up against it, his hands trailing down your sides as his tongue flicks across your bottom lip. His fingers slip beneath the material of your shirt, the callous fingertips pressing gentle circles to your skin. You tilt your head to the side, deepening the kiss as your fingers play with Arthur’s tie. Loosening the knot, you untie it and pull it from his neck, letting it drop to the floor beside you.

Arthur’s jacket and belt follow next. One of his arms slips around your waist and he pulls you away from the door, never once breaking the kiss. He guides you back toward the bed, the backs of your knees hitting the edge. You fall back onto the mattress, Arthur above you. He rests his forearms to either side of your head, caging you beneath him.

You trail your hands down Arthur’s chest and abdomen, lazily unbuttoning his shirt as you go. Arthur’s heart beats wildly beneath your fingertips. Your hands trail down to the button of Arthur’s dress pants, but before you can open them, Arthur catches your wrist. “Don’t,” he says, the single word stopping you in your tracks.

“Did I do something wrong?” you ask. Arthur lets your wrist slip from his grasp as he moves to sit at the edge of the bed.

“No,” Arthur answers, “It’s just … never mind.” He rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands.

“Arthur, you know you can talk to me right?” you ask, moving to sit beside him. You sit quietly with your hands in your lap for a long, unbearable moment.

“I’d rather not, Love,” he replies. You can’t help but think you’d messed things up somehow. Maybe Arthur knew what you and Mick had done and resented you for not telling him. Maybe he resented you for committing the act in the first place. “I should go back to my room,” he says, rubbing his hands down his face, “We both need our rest for the hunt tomorrow.”

“Arthur, wait,” you say as he stands. He looks down on you with brows knit. “Please don’t go,” you add.

“You want me to stay?” Arthur asks, “Even if we aren’t having sex?”

“Of course,” you answer, “I don’t need sex in order to enjoy your company.”

“It’s what this whole relationship was built on, was it not?” Arthur questions, still perplexed.

“Maybe,” you shrug, “But I wasn’t there when you and Mick made your ‘gentleman’s agreement.’ Whatever the two of you agreed to, I wasn’t a part of it. Nobody ever told me that I wasn’t supposed to develop feelings for the two of you.”

“Feelings?” Arthur asks.

“What? Are you going to make me say that I like you?” you tease. Arthur worries his bottom lip between his teeth, a nervous tick you’d never seen him have before. “Arthur, stay here tonight,” you insist, “We can watch TV, read over the information Mick gave us, anything you want, but I’d like it if you stayed.”

“I suppose watching television couldn’t hurt,” Arthur mumbles. This shyness around you was unusual. Even in the halls of the compound, he didn’t want others to know about the relationship, but it wasn’t you he was shy with.

“Is it alright if I change into my pajamas?” you ask him. You wait for him to nod before standing from the bed. Leaning over, you grab the remote and hand it to Arthur. “Here, lie down and pick out something for us to watch,” you instruct.

Arthur gives you a half smile before taking the remote from your hand. You head to your bag and pull out a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweats before heading to the bathroom to change. As you change, you wonder what hat gotten into Arthur. There was obviously a lot about him that you didn’t know, things you wished he’d open up to you about. It was also obvious that he wasn’t as trusting of you as Mick was. You’d have to find a way to change that.

When you go back to the bedroom, you find Arthur stretched out across your bed, his shirt buttoned back up. He’s propped himself up against the headboard and pushed the sheets down toward the foot of the bed. “Nature videos?” you question as you glance up at the TV, “Didn’t take you for the Animal Planet type.”

“Yes, well, predators and prey,” Arthur comments, “It isn’t all just cute, fluffy animals.”

“No, just cute, fluffy animals getting eaten,” you reply as you crawl into bed and settle in on Arthur’s left. You lie back, hoping that the distance between your arm and his is appropriate.

The show Arthur is watching is about half over, but it doesn’t take much to catch up. It’s about a cheetah and her cubs trying to survive. Arthur is absorbed by it, making comments about how strong and graceful the animals were. It didn’t surprise you that he appreciated something like this. Given your training sessions with him, it was easy to compare him to the big cat on the screen.

When the show is over, Arthur hands you the remote and tells you it’s your turn to choose. You lazily flick through channels until you find an episode of Scooby Doo. “Cartoons?” Arthur asks teasingly.

“Shut up, it’s a classic,” you retort playfully, tossing the remote onto the nightstand and out of Arthur’s reach. Arthur chuckles. “Just watch the show,” you sigh, knowing he’s about to tease you further.

Settling back against the pillows, you watch as Scooby and the gang try to solve their latest mystery. Arthur, however, isn’t as interested in the show. You can feel his eyes on you from time to time and you notice his fingers tapping almost nervously against the bed. Arthur’s hand tentatively slides across the bed and covers yours.

“Is this alright?” he asks.

“Of course it is,” you answer. You turn your hand so that your palm faces upward and interlace your fingers with his. The simple action makes him smile.

“Do you still want me to stay tonight?” he questions, his thumb stroking the side of your hand.

“Yes,” you answer, “I wouldn’t have asked you to stay if I didn’t want you here.”

“I know this isn’t our usual thing, but I was wondering if… perhaps… would it be alright if I just held you?” he asks.

“You wanna cuddle?” you ask in return. He was right, cuddling wasn’t his usual thing and the request surprises you.

“I know, it was a silly question,” Arthur says, “You obviously prefer Mick in that way and I don’t know why I asked.”

“Now wait a minute,” you say, sitting up on the bed, “Why do you think I prefer Mick?”

“He’s the one you cling to after sex,” Arthur replies, “It’s rather obvious that you prefer him if you ask me.”

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing,” you tell him, “You always seem to keep me at a distance, so I didn’t take you for the cuddling type. I misjudged you, and I’m sorry for that, but it doesn’t mean that I prefer Mick to you. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

“It’s not your fault,” Arthur tells you, “I’ve never been very good at expressing my feelings. When you grow up the way I did, hiding your emotions becomes a means of survival.”

“You don’t have to hide anything from me,” you assure him. Reaching out with your free hand, you cup his cheek and run your thumb along his cheekbone. Arthur leans into the touch. You hadn’t seen it at first, but being alone with him now, it was easy to see just how much Arthur craved simple affection. A smile, a touch, a word of approval; they were all worth more to him than sex.

Arthur squeezes your hand and pulls you toward him. You let him guide you back down to the bed beside him before you pull his arms around you and snuggle up against his side. Your head rests against his chest, your hand fisting in his shirt. Arthur cards a hand through your hair and places a kiss to the top of your head. “Thank you,” Arthur whispers.

“What are you thanking me for?” you ask him, snuggling in closer.

“For making me feel wanted,” Arthur answers, “No one has ever made me feel that way.”


End file.
